


Like I Do

by ghostofviper



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Extreme Championship Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Say what you want but he’s never done anything to hurt me.”





	Like I Do

You had heard it all when it came to Juventud Guerrera. He was going to break my heart. He was a womanizer. A player. He would never be faithful. He was egotistical. He was rude. He was selfish. He would never be serious about me. The entire course of our relationship people had been telling me how bad he was for me, how I was going to end up hurt.

Now I was hearing it again. My friend glaring at Juvie where he stood across the room, making no bones about the fact that she didn’t like him. It was frustrating to say the least and I was getting sick of people bad mouthing my boyfriend. Finally I had enough, putting my hand up and stopping any further commentary on my love life. 

“Say what you want but he’s never done anything to hurt me.” I told her. “Which is more than I can so for you at the moment.” 

Head held high I left her gaping after me and headed to Juvie’s side. My tension melted away as I felt his familiar warmth embrace me. Breathing deeply against his chest I inhaled his scent, feeling my anger melt away. Everyone wanted to run their mouths about him. To tell me he was all wrong. But they didn’t know him like I did. They didn’t know the man who ran to the store in the middle of the night for tampons because I forgot to pack them. Or the one who got up early to make a coffee and would buy my favorite bagel and cream cheese. They didn’t give him a chance to show them how considerate and caring he was, how he never forgot anything I told him and would constantly surprise me with sweet little trinkets he had spotted me eyeing but that I wouldn’t ask for. 

“You okay my love?” Juvie asked pressed his lips to the crown of my head. “You seem tense.” 

Tilting my head back from his chest I smiled up at him. 

“Just tired of people trying to tell me how wrong you are for me,” I said softly, my smile dimming as I saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. He put on a good show, but I knew him too well. It really bothered him that none of my friends would give him the chance to prove he loved me. That he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“I would never do anything to hurt you.” Juvie said quietly, his dark eyes troubled. I knew he was scared that one day I was going to listen, to believe what everyone said about him and walk out. Despite all I did to try and convince, doubt still lingered.

“I know you wouldn’t Juvie. I’m not going anywhere.” I rose on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his soft lips. “They just don’t know like I do. If they did, they would love you just as much as I do.” 

“I love you too. More than I can even tell you.” He professed. “I’m gonna win them over. I promise. They’re gonna love me someday.” 

I smiled leaning back into his chest, mumbling in contentment as his arms held me tight. All I needed was him. The rest of it didn’t matter, as long as I had Juvie by my side.


End file.
